Could i have this kiss forever?
by LeontillyBalambgirl
Summary: Oneshot. Squinao fluff. please read and review. very sweet! It's wedding bells for everyones favourite couple!


**Copyright: **I don't own the song in this fanfiction. It is called 'could i have this kiss forever' and was a duet by Whitney houston and Enrique (ok i'm not sad. lol i've never actually heard the song. nut i found the lyrics on the internet and was like wow). I also don't own FF8. If i did, thered be a movie, 500 sequels, and Squall would have had an afro. actually wait i like Squalls hair. Seifer would have had the afro. but he didnt. so i clearly dont own it

**Note:**Well, the Squinoa wedding.This is a story i have wanted to write for a while. And also the third version as my computer deleted the first twocry but anyone who knows me will have known that this kind of thing was coming. I must admit it is fluffy even by my standards. and i'm like fluffy queen. But it is very sweet so give it a read.please! Of course thank yous to Hannah for rocking it up with me. And for always knowing when i'm lying lol it's nice she cares. Even if she is a evil evil dame!lol.only kidding, love ya really. thanks for making School bearable. And of course to the oh so fab Wayne for giving me something to look forward to each day and being there for me as official cheerer upper. love ya loads xx ok read and enjoy y'all

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa Heartilly stared into the mirror as she brushed her soft ebony hair. She was such a mix of emotions she was finding it hard to concentrate on anything, even something as simple as brushing her hair. As she sat there absorbed in thought, the door to the little room she was in swung open. Selphie Tilmitt came bouncing into the room. "I am like so, so, so EXCITED!" she squealed. She calmed down for a moment and looked directly at Rinoa "oh my word! Rinny you look so pretty!"

Rinoa smiled her beautiful, angelic smile "thanks Selph."

A few seconds later footsteps could be heard just outside the room. Selphie bounded over to the door way and opened the door. "Quisty" she cried "did you bring it? did you bring it?". Elegant and tall as ever, Quistis Trepe entered the room, carrying a beautiful dress on a hanger. She laughed a little to herself "Of course I brought it selphie. You don't think I'd be as daft as to forget Rinoa's wedding dress do you?"

Quistis hung the hanger on the door and the three women admired the beautiful white dress.

"That is like the prettiest dress I've ever seen" Selphie sighed

Rinoa stood up and gently fingered the white lace on the dress. "it really is beautiful" she said to herself a tear coming to her eye and falling down her cheek.

"What's up Rinny?" Selphie asked seeing the tear

"Nothing" Rinoa sighed happily "Nothing's wrong. Everything just turned out so right. I can't believe this days finally here."

"I know! Ohhh Rinny it's going to be such an amazing day! And you guys deserve it."

"The perfect wedding for the perfect couple" Quistis said quietly. "now" she said to Rinoa "no more tears. Lets fix this eye make up"

Rinoa sat back on the chair as Quistis dabbed the tiny stream of mascara that had streaked her face with her tear. She wondered what Squall was doing at this very moment…….

Squall Leonheart sat in a room of the side of the little chapel staring at the wall. He was in disbelief, a state of shock. This was the start of the day he knew would be the most important day of his life. He couldn't believe that this day was finally here. He, and a lot of people who knew him, had once doubted that this day would ever come. Once in his life it had seemed unimaginable that he would ever reach this point, ever reach a point were could be open enough to stand up in front of the world and declare his love for someone. But that day had arrived, and Squall knew it would be both the easiest and most difficult day of his life. As Squall sat there he thought back to the moments that had brought him to this day, the foremost moment in his mind being that one special night that he had proposed……

_**Over and over I look in your eyes, You are all I desire  
You have captured me, I want to hold you  
I want to be close to you  
I never want to let go  
**_

"She's going to say no isn't she. That's what's going to happen" Squall said as he paced his office fiddling with the little blue box in his hands.

Irvine kinneas, who was sitting on the chair in Squalls office with his feet on the desk, laughed to himself.

"Calm down, man. Boy do you like to create a drama. You really think she'd say no to you?"

"It's highly possible. I mean it has only been a year Irvine. What if that's too soon. Do people usually get engaged after one year?"

"No. Not really" Irvine said matter of factly "but you guys aren't normal are you. Trust me, she'll say yes"

"Yeh, we wont let you back out now" Zell said standing in the door way "so don't you go getting second thoughts commander"

Squall sat down on the sofa in the office "But what do I even say" he said

"Anything" Irvine said "she'll probably be too distracted by the nice shiny diamond ring to even notice what your saying"

"Why do I ever bother asking you" Squall muttered "This is serious. I have no idea what I'm going to say"

"Just like say what's in your heart man" Zell offered "I mean I assume you feel something pretty strong for her if you actually want to marry her"

" I do" Squall said "I really do want to marry her. She's so incredible. I just couldn't live life without her around. I just want to be close to her every second. I want to spend my whole life with her, she's just captured my heart completely and it doesn't feel right just dating her, I want a commitment, I want to be with her forever"

"Whoa! That's like way deep" Irvine said "Why don't you just say that"

Squall thought to himself how easy it had been for him to say that to his friends, but he wondered if it would be as easy to say it to Rinoa, to open up and tell her everything, tell her exactly how he felt. He stood up and put the little blue box in his pocket "here goes nothing" he muttered to himself…

Rinoa Heartilly was adding the finishing touches to her date outfit as Selphie sat on her bed "So like what do you think he wants?" she asked Rinoa.

"I don't know. But I'm praying it's not something bad. He sounded all serious when he told me about tonight. He said it was really important. What if he like wants to break up or something" she said, frowning.

"I doubt that's it. Why would he want to break up?" Selphie asked sounding slightly puzzled

"I don't know, but it's hard to tell what's going on with Squall a lot of the time, you know, so…" she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Opening it, she saw Squall standing there.

"Ready to go?" he asked her. She could not sense his mood from his tone. As usual Squall spoke in his regular neutral tone. So she had no indication of what to prepare for. Rinoa nodded and left the dorm room with him, tossing a look back at selphie who shrugged her shoulders indicating that she could had no clue what was to come either…

_**Over and over I've dreamed of this night  
Now you're here by my side  
You are next to me  
I want to hold you  
And make you want no one but me  
I wish that this kiss could never end**_

"I love it here" Rinoa sighed as she sat in the flower field by the old orphanage looking into the sky. In the year they had been together this had become Squall and Rinoa's special place. They went here whenever they needed some time alone together. "it's so amazing. What made you want to come here?"

"I like it here. It's so peaceful. It's good too just spend sometime together, you know" Squall said sounding a little distant

"Are you okay Squall?" Rinoa asked him "You seem a little…distracted"

"Oh, yeh. Erm, I'm fine. But I, I need to talk to you"

'_Uh-oh' _Rinoa thought to herself _'this doesn't sound good'_

"Sure. What's wrong" she asked trying to hide the panic creeping into her voice

'_This is it' _Squall thought to himself _'It's now or never. Don't mess this up'_

"nothings wrong. Everything's great. I just need to ask you something…."

He slowly bent down until he was on one knee and took the small velvet box from his pocket. He opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring that sparkled under the starlit sky. "Will you marry me?"

For a second Rinoa thought she was imagining things. She was too stunned to even speak

"I…I…"

"Please say yes, Rinoa, please. I love you, so much. More than I ever thought possible. You've just changed my life. You've made everything so much better, and I don't want that to change. I want to spend my whole life with you, every day, every second. I need you. I can't live without you. I owe you everything, you've opened my eyes, to life and love. And everything I thought was just so wrong, but if I was right and love does make you a fool, then I'm the most foolish guy in the world. Please say you'll marry me"

Tears of pure joy were running down Rinoa's face. Everything she had ever dreamed of, ever wished for had come true on this night. "Of course! Of course I'll marry you"

Squalls happiness was so intense he almost felt numb. That was how happy one moment had made him. He slipped the sparkling diamond ring on to her finger and then pulled her into a kiss. They must of stayed for nearly half an hour in that embrace. Rain had started to pour down around them, gently tapping on the stone building next to them and soaking them both, but neither of them had noticed, they were too lost in each other. And that was the moment Squall knew they would be lost in each other for the rest of their lives.

Squall was sitting thinking about this when there came a knock on the door. He got up and opened it to see Headmaster Cid and his wife Edea standing there.

"May we come in?" Edea asked

"Oh. Yeah. Of course, come on in"

Edea entered the room with the same air of benevolent grace that had once made her such a beloved matron and Cid followed after her.

"Squall I'm so happy for you and Rinoa. I know how hard you've worked to get here. You deserve a lifetime of happiness" Cid said

"Thanks sir, and thank you for being here. It means a lot to me that you and matron came. I owe you guys a lot"

"Dear child . You owe us nothing. And we wouldn't miss this day for the world. You are a great commander, a great warrior, and a great knight. I have no doubt at all that you will make a great husband" Edea said in her gentle tone. "I am so proud of you. You've come so far from the boy I once was knew"

For a moment Squall thought about Edea's words and thought back to the child he had been. She was right, he had changed. At that moment the calm, peaceful atmosphere was broken, as always, by Irvine.

"Hey. Squall" he said bursting into the room. Then he noticed Cid and Edea. He tipped his hat as a sign of respect to the woman who had raised him and to the man who had been so keen to welcome him into his garden. "Sorry to interrupt. But this shows about to get on the road. Selphie just called. There running on time. She's going to be here in about 10 minutes and all the guests are here."

Squall inhaled deeply, the full impact of what he was about to do suddenly hitting him and a bout of nerves taking over. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. But as nervous as he was it somehow felt perfectly right……

Rinoa stood outside the doors of the church in her beautiful white dress and veil, and suddenly felt strangely nervous. She was amazingly excited, yet bliss fully calm. Filled with anticipation yet full of nerves.

Selphie, wearing her beautiful pale blue bridesmaid dress, took Rinoa's hands and squeezed them gently. "Are you ready Rinny" she asked

Rinoa took a deep breath "yep. I'm ready" she said as Selphie pushed opened the church doors "Here we go" she said excitedly

_**I don't want anything to go by  
Without you by my side  
I just want all my days  
Spent being next to you  
Lived for just loving you **_

Squall stood at the altar of the church, his heart beating a mile a minute. He looked out at the sea of faces sitting in the church, and he saw so many familiar people. He was honoured that so many people, those he loved and respected, had gathered for this special day. His thoughts were racing around his head by this point '_this is it. The most important thing I'll ever do'_ Squall thought to himself. At that moment the doors at the far side of the church opened and the band at the side of the church started to play. Quistis was the first person through the doors, and she glided elegantly down the aisle accompanied by Zell, whom was Squalls best man. Zell gave Squall a quick pat on the shoulder and then stood behind him, and Quistis smiled supportively at him before taking her place. Next through the doors was Selphie, the maid of honour. She made her way down the aisle unusually calmly for Selphie. After Selphie took her place next to Quistis Squall's heart starting beating even faster…

Rinoa at the back of the church took Irvines arm. Rinoa had asked Irvine to do the honour of giving her away as she didn't want her father actually at her wedding. Irvine was of course honoured, and Selphie agreed to loan him to Rinoa. "Ready" he asked her with a warm friendly smile.

Rinoa took a deep breath, "Ready" she said. And they began making their way up the aisle.

As Rinoa made her way up the aisle towards him, Squall was astounded at how amazingly Beautiful she looked. She wore a beautiful, long white dress embroidered with delicate lace and beads. Her dark hair was pinned up in a bun with a few strands left down, framing her beautiful face which was covered by a thin white veil of lace.

To Squall she looked like an angel. As she reached the top of the aisle, she kissed Irvine on the cheek, and let go off his arm. He winked, and tilted his hat to Squall, and then took his seat on the front row.

"Shall we begin?" asked the priest

_**Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes**_

_**Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time**_

As the priest was talking, Squall was constantly thinking over his vows that he would soon say. It had taken him so long for him to write down exactly what he would say, but just in that moment, when he had seen his bride-to-be walking down the aisle he thought of so many more things he wanted to say. And then that moment came, but Squalls nerves had melted away as soon as he heard Rinoa's voice.

"The couple will now recite their vows" the priest said to those assembled in the church. Rinoa took a deep breathe and then started to speak exactly what was in her heart..

"Squall, I can't even begin to describe how unbelievably happy you make me." she began, she could already feel a tear in the corner of her eye "I've never been happier than when I'm with you. You're just so amazing. You're so brave, so strong and you make me feel so safe and secure. I know I can depend on you. No matter what might happen to me, I know you'll be there for me. I want to dedicate every single moment to you, and every single breath I take is for you, because Squall you are my life. And it'll be that way forever."

Squall was so overcome with emotion that it took him a moment to be able to speak.

"Rinoa, I feel so lucky to be in this moment. You've given me so much more than I could ever explain to you. I owe you more than you could understand. And it was so hard to find the words to say, to show you exactly how I feel. And that's because I love you more than words. I love you more than life itself Rinoa. When you were walking down that aisle, you looked like an angel. And I realised, that's what you are to me. You're the angel that came down from heaven to save me from myself, to keep me safe from harm, to give me a reason to go on living through everything I've suffered. You really are an angel, and you really are more than I deserve. I don't even think I'm good enough for you, but I promise to spend my life trying to be. . And if you're ever lost, I'll wait for you, and you'll find me. I promise. And I promise to love you forever, to hold you forever, protect you forever be your knight forever. And if you're ever lost, I'll wait for you, and you'll find me. I promise."

Rinoa's heart felt like it was about to burst she was so happy. The priest then told the people gathered in the church it was time to exchange the rings. But first he asked the ever important question "Does anyone have any objections to this union. If so speak now, or forever hold your peace." Squalls heart skipped a beat. He knew that for one thing, Seifer was present at the wedding. He had seen him hanging round the back of the church. But much to Squalls joy there was no answer to the question.

"Very well" Said the priest happily " then shall we exchange the rings."

Selphie handed the silver ring to Rinoa, and Zell did the same to Squall.

"Rinoa Julia Heartilly, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband in harmony, unity and love for as long as you both shall live?"

Rinoa slid the silver ring on to Squalls hand "I do"

"And Squall Leonheart, do you take this women to be your lawful wedded wife in harmony, unity and love for as long as you both shall live?"

It was almost as if everyone in the church inhaled at the same time. It was Squall Leonheart about to say these words. Someone they knew used to be cold and harsh. But these two words would be true proof of his change. He slid the sparkling silver ring onto Rinoas finger and kissed her hand, emotions filling him up completely. "I do"

A wave of happiness washed over the whole room.

'Then with the power vested in me by the continents of this great world I pronounce you to be Husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Squall and Rinoa looked deeply into each others eyes. There was so much love, friendship and respect in the way they looked at each other. "I love you so much" Squall said to Rinoa as he pulled her close to him and kissed her softly and deeply. It felt so right to him to be holding her in his arms and he knew that he would get to hold her forever.

_**could I have this kiss forever**_


End file.
